Blood Chit
by Kiwi345
Summary: Now, in a time of chaos, where Tribes, Villages, and Packs are at War, a single soldier must find courage, have faith and trust, and survive the war. All while behind enemy lines.


The Blood Chit By: Kiwichan  
  
This story was made in response to Silver's Blood Chit Challenge.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
" talking ' thinking  
  
The Blood Chit. It is one of the most important and vital pieces of a soldier's armor, during a war. One must never leave and go into battle without it. It is not a weapon, nor is it food rations. Though both are very vital in a soldier's need to survive and fight, the Blood Chit is the most important. For if you are ever lost, or injured, it is the Blood Chit that will help save you in a time of war.  
  
Now in a time of chaos where Tribes, Packs, and Villages are at war, a single solider must find courage, have faith, and survive the war. All while behind the enemy lines?!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Past…..  
  
Wow, my eighteenth birthday. I had so many hopes for it. It is known throughout the world that when you turn 18, you are an adult. You have the right to choose, the right to vote, the right to get married with out your parents permission, even the right to smoke and drink. It marks you with the rights and freedom to be who and what you want to be.  
  
It's funny really. I was so excited. I had enrolled in the university, and had found myself my own hut. I was finally going to be out of my parents house and living on my own as an adult. But all of that was taken away from me.  
  
There I stood, shuffling my feet, in the long line at the Drafting Headquarters, exactly one week after my eighteenth birthday, and waiting for my order papers. The day after my birthday, war was declared throughout the country. Villages, Packs, and Tribes, were declaring war against one another. What brought it on, we still don't know yet, but in the village of Osuwari, where I live, the officials wasted no time in ordering a draft to boost the current squads numbers.  
  
The rules were set and in motion. Men and women alike, who were of adult age, were summoned to the Drafting Headquarters to await their orders, and I was one of them. We were all the asked the same question's like, Name, Date of Birth, Identification #'s, and so on and so forth. We were also given a very thorough physical to make sure that we were "fit to fight" so to speak. If you passed you were then off to the Main floor where you were recruited, proper paperwork was filled out, and you were assigned to a special unit that fit your personal expertise. Demons, Slayers, Miko's, Houshi's and Humans, all were accepted. Of course, as fate would have it, I passed and was then on my way to Recruit Headquarters to begin my training as a solider.  
  
It was hard at first. Instead of being off and on my own, I was put under more people and leaders to follow. I had to learn a lot. Many of the people around me had to learn new things just like me. Some excelled, some didn't. The training was tough, but I suppose it was for our own good to learn, because before I knew it, Basic training was over and we were being sent to the outer Villages to stand guard and protect from invading forces.  
  
Present…..  
  
Now, here I am in route to our new base. We were traveling by covered wagon, so that our enemies wouldn't recognize us. There were only about 20 of us recruits that had actually passed the rigorous training and testing. Though our basic training lasted for only 6 weeks, it was still the hardest six weeks of my life.  
  
Past……  
  
We were constantly drilled at. Sleep would come, for maybe 4-5 hours at the most. Then it was up at five a.m. for warm-up runs that would last for 3 hours. After that, at eight a.m., was our daily stretching and meditating. Directly after that, at about nine a.m., we were shuffled into the mess hall for our morning meal, which usually consisted of a small portion of fish, rice, miso soup, and juice.  
  
Once the allotted time for the meal was complete, only about 15 minutes, we would report to our sleeping quarters for a quick change of clothes. Once into your proper attire, we then attended our customary training in tactical weaponry, at nine-thirty a.m. Some used weapons like bows and arrows, swords, even sutras were used with mystical powers, while others used their own brute strength. One of the necessary requirements was to be trained in two types of weaponry, as well as elite hand to hand combat, because you never knew when you would be without your weapon.  
  
If we were good and listened carefully, as well as trained properly and mastered our weapons and fighting skills, our training would end 3 to 4 hours after it began. We were given about 30 minutes to enjoy a small lunchtime meal of fish and rice, In between the switches of our classes. After our tactical training was complete we were allowed 30 minutes to shit, shower, and shave (as some people liked to say). And then it was off to the classroom for our "book training" at two o'clock p.m. in the Mystical Class.  
  
It was here where we learned different, spells, enchantments, tricks, shields, and other various things in the mystical department. Though some didn't have the proper skills and powers to learn an master these arts, we were still taught them, so that we could recognize them, if they were ever used against us. That way, in the event that, that should ever happen we could us a counter attack or, get the hell out of the danger zone.  
  
We had a Potions course, so that if we were ever captured or undercover we could destroy our enemies by using simple ingredients that we found all around us. We also had an Herbal and Medical course, so that we would be able to treat ourselves as well as any fallen comrades.  
  
Next it was off to the Rules of Engagement, and Military History Course. It was there that I learned the different rules that were set in place, by the High Council to insure proper treatment of soldiers, during times of battle. These rules were enforced and followed by all who lived. They ensured the protection of soldiers, as well as medical workers, and civilians during battles and war-time situations. It was here that I first learned what a Blood Chit was.  
  
A Blood Chit is, in simple terms, a piece of jewelry or clothing, that is given to a solider when they are entering a new territory. On most of the Chits, they give a list of instructions in the various tongues of the country, that say…  
  
"I don't speak your language. If I am injured, or unable to car for myself, please care for me. Give me food, water, medical shelter and protection. Return me to my people and you will be rewarded."  
  
This rule was set in place to ensure safety of the soldier if he/she was MIA on the battle field and found by civilians of the other territories. Different rules for different situations. Blood Chits are only used in civilians cases and in battle situations, the other "side" was to send the solider to the established Red Crescent site.  
  
It is a customary Rule of Engagement, that no Red Crescent site could be attacked as well as any person, wagon, and or tent/hut that was marked with the Red Crescent as well. That is where you were sent if you were injured in battle, and found within the encampment zone. Once you were outside the encampment zone, then you were declared MIA (Missing in Action), and it was up to any civilians, who might happen upon you, to help you and take care of you. This also applied if you were randomly attacked by any Militia groups that were set up around the country.  
  
Once our classes were over, roughly at about 9:00p.m. were sent back to our bunks to prepare and rest for the following day. One would think that most of us would simply shower, brush our teeth, change for bed and essentially go to bed, however that usually wasn't the case. First came any cleaning that might need to be done. This included the uniforms we wore, as well as our bunks, the hut we were in, and the showers and bathrooms. I guess you could call it, "our daily chores". Each soldier, was assigned a specific duty and area in which to clean. Regardless of how easy the job was, you were required to spend at least an hour on the duty.  
  
Then came the personal areas, like your clothes and shoes. Each had to be tidy, neat, pressed, and repaired. Inspections were done throughout the each Hut. Any mistakes that were found by the Officers on Command were punished, usually in the form of push-ups, or sit-ups. Though the punishment sounds miniscule, it often was a large amount that had to be done. Once all the necessary cleaning and chores were completed we were then allowed to spend time on our homework. If we had a light day, homework usually only took about 2 hours, but occasionally it would take 3 hours to complete. After that it was off to bed, and on to the next day.  
  
As the weeks went by, most of us fell into the daily routine, and adapted to it well. Some took longer and, others didn't adapt at all. Out of the 26, that were recruited into my division, only 20 passed and graduated. Most of the people who didn't had medical conditions, and or found the physical aspect too demanding, while others had trouble in the book department. If you were unable to pass you were allowed to re-train and re-take any tests you may have failed.  
  
Finally it was time to graduate. On to what, I didn't know. Could you really call it a graduation? Were basically forced, by law, into the military. We were ripped from our homes and forced into a situation that most of us never would have dreamed of entering into. For me I thought of it as the next step. The next step to completing this assignment, in my life that I was given.  
  
Our families were allowed to come. Since I hadn't seen them in 6 weeks, I was a little excited to see them. Once the ceremony was complete, we were given our destination papers, as well as the time and place that we would be departing from. Then we were allowed to visit with our families and friends. We basically got 2 days leave before we had to be at the zone that we would be departing from. While we had to be back at certain times, and sleep in our huts, we were allowed to leave the encampment and visit our families as well as pack a small amount of our personal belongings. We were also required to purchase any necessary clothing and items that would be needed for the destination that was assigned to us.  
  
Present…..  
  
As our wagon was rounding a dangerous cliff, most of us soldiers moods, were calm. We don't know what will be in store for us but we do know that it is our duty, to do it. Suddenly, with out warning, a loud explosion was heard. Being covered in the wagon, we didn't know where it came from or where it hit. Seconds later we didn't have time to even dwell on that fact, for a second explosion came. This one hit the front of the cart, causing the wagon to flip backwards, and then tip off to the side and down the cliff.  
  
Some of us were fortunate enough to stay inside the wagon, but some of us weren't. I was an unfortunate one. I was sent flying out of the wagon. I managed to hit everything on my way down. Rocks, shrubs, small trees, even a few large trees as well. I saw air, then I saw ground, then I saw air again and then I saw ground again.  
  
After, what seemed like forever, I was sent flying into the air, off of a smaller cliff. Instead of hitting the ground and continuing rolling, I fell downwards right into a rapidly moving stream. I fell sideways into it, causing the air to ripped out of my lungs and forcing me into unconsciousness, as I continued to drift down the river. At some point I regained consciousness, and continued to allow my body to be taken by the current.  
  
I could feel the pain from my fall. I had a large gash across my forehead and a possible broken wrist. As for any other injuries, I couldn't tell. I was in a daze. It wasn't until the water started to get rougher that I noticed the sound. A loud whooshing sound, followed by hundreds of gallons of water being dropped into more water made it to my sensitive ears. I realized at once that I was heading towards a waterfall.  
  
I gathered as much strength as my battered body could give, and I began, swimming towards the riverbanks. Fighting the water, was getting harder and harder. The more I struggled, the more weary I grew. I finally managed to make it to the side. While I sat there on the bank, gathering my wits, strength, and breath, I began to think about the situation I was in. Slowly the sun was sinking in the sky. Realizing that I didn't have a clue as to where I was, I began to reflect on my training.  
  
Finally, I decided to start heading north, the direction that my new base was located, on the outskirts of Hai. Hopefully I would be able to find some of my people. As I struggled to get up, I felt a shooting pain in my hip, that extended to my kneecap. Wincing a bit, and gathering more strength, I began limping my way.  
  
I was walking for maybe an hour when the pain began to grow. I couldn't take it no more, I needed to rest. I sat down by a large tree, with branches that snaked out of the ground, making the tree appear to have benches. Looking up I noticed many weary spots on the bark, as well as how high it actually was. This tree was huge. It had to have been at least 1000 years old. As I thought about the age of the tree I could feel my eyes getting heavy with exhaustion. I didn't really want to pass out, especially in the middle of the forest, in a time of war, without my weapon, but I couldn't fight it no more. I passed out.  
  
"Mama, Mama come look!" Shippo said as he ran into his mothers hut.  
  
"What is it?" she asked with a small on her face as she turned to her son.  
  
" I Found a girl by the God tree in the forest"!  
  
A/N Please R&R, I hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
